Kentar Starwalker
Kentar Starwalker was born in 41 BBY and was killed in 10 ABY. He lived 50 years, and was an honored veteran of the Jedi Order. He had many friends in the Rebellion and Republic, as long as many people spread across the galaxy. He lead the 239 Attack Battalion, mastered Sio Wrixboarder and was taught by Consular Shaak Ti. He mastered all forms of Lightsaber Duelling, Starfighter piloting, and Hand to hand combat. Childhood In 41 BBY, Kentar Starwalker was born into the hands of Sara and Luke Starwalker, in a small hut on Ryloth. He was one of three Force-strong triplets. Two boys and a Girl. Myles, Kentar, and Antina were the new children. Not too much later, the Sith invaded Ryloth, using new drones the galaxy had never seen. The Jedi came after a while and saved four children: The Triplets, and Aayla Secura. Luke and Sara did not manage to survive. The babies were taken back to Corusacant and trained by the Jedi Council. Aayla was set aside and personally trained by Quinlan Vos, her Savior. The three were brought up in the Bear Clan by Shaak Ti. 5 years after their arrival, the triplets were called to the Council, along with the rest of Bear Clan. They were to become padawans. They were taken to Ilum to construct their lightsabers. Kentar made a set of Green lightsabers, while Antina and Myles constructed single Blue Lightsabers. They returned to the temple and were assigned their new masters. Kentar was given to Shaak Ti, Antina got Saesee Tiin, and Myles was tought by Qui-Gonn Jiin. The three children were destine to free their taken home. Padawan As a fresh padawan, Kentar was allowed to pick out his own robes. He chose a brown tunic with a hood. He also took on golden gloves and boots. Temporarily seperated from his siblings, Kentar was discouraged. He had lived 8 years of his life with them and didn't want to stop. He loved them. His master took him to a special temple on Yavin 4 for Padawan training. He endured 2 years of jumping through obstacle courses, slicing drones, duelling his master, and defending his fellow students from monk raids. Then, that year, duty called. Shaak Ti and Kentar were sent to Naboo to assist Obi Wan Kenobi and Qui Gonn Jinn in defending the Gungans and Naboo people against the Separatist Droid Army. He saw Master Jinn with a new Padawan, and realized what had happened: Myles had been killed. When he realized this event, he hated the Jedi for not telling him. But after he caught his breath, he knew it wasn't their fault. He kept on fighting. After the Battle of Naboo, Shaak Ti and Kentar visited Qui Gonn's funeral and the Gungan victory celebration. The two of them went to Dantooine to scare off a group of terrorists that were attacking the planet. After 10 years, he recognized them: They were the warriors that had slain his parents. He rushed at them, swinging his lightsabers like mad. Then his master taught him one of the most important Jedi principles: Restraint. Then Kentar realized his master was right and apologized to her. After the Sith were gone, he was taken back to Ilum. He was to endure the final trials. He was becoming a Jedi Knight. He was afraid, being only 11 years old. What would he do without his Master? Not to soon, he was called to the Council. He was ready. He was Knighted. Jedi Knight Kentar Starwalker was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight in 30 BBY. He was bored with escorting Senators and guarding the Jedi archives. He wanted to fight. The galaxy was at war, and he was locked up safe inside the Jedi Temple. He was then one day assigned a Padawan, the same day he was reunited with his master. It was 28 BBY, and only 2 people knew of the oncoming Separatist Threat. His new apprentices name was Sio Wrixboarder, an unorthodox fighter. He was only 5, but Kentar saw something strong in him. He was finnaly assigned to a mission: The Death Watch was terrorizing the surface of Mandalore, and he was to stop it. He fought with Sio for five years, and then he took his padawan to Ilum to construct a lightsaber. He experienced the Knighting of Sio. The next day, a Jedi "Army" was assembled. they were sent to Geonosis to Rescue Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padme Amidala, as well as foil Count Dooku's plan to take over the galaxy. This operation meant to be a simple rescue mission, turned out to be an all out war. Kentar was, that day, reunited with his sister. She had not yet realized Myles' death. Kentar didn't have the heart to tell her. Plo Koon assigned Kentar to a group of Clone Troopers called the 239th Attack Battalion. With them came shared leadership with his sister, and a group of Commandoes called Delta Squad. Antina led the group into the Geonosian Catacombs, but only the troopers made it out. Kentar had lost another sibling. He was alone. He kept on fighting, and soon returned to his new fleet. His Flagship was the Battleship Avenger, Admiraled by Ganner Lightningsoul. He returned to Battle after a month of mourning his siblings and parents. Battle of Christophosis The Clone Wars was just kicking into gear, and the Separatists invaded Christophosis. Kentar was to bring a Jedi Padawan to Anakin Skywalker, and fight the droid army. The Droids were hard to get, but that didn't bring down the 239th. They fought long and hard. Commander Fang, Kentar's second in command was a fearless and battle damaged trooper. He was Kentars favorite. Later that day, Commando Boss reported a Bombardment. Kentar took Fang, Captain Rex, Anakin and his padawan to check it out. The droids had bombed the bridge, and the fight was now terribly in the hands of the droids. The king of Christophosis was on that side, along with countless citizens. There was one positive in the equation: The Militia and The Royal guard were on that side. They would hopefully push off the droids. With all the debris on the Republic side, the Jedi were able to reform a sturdy enough bridge across. After that, the Clones and Christophsis people were able to meet in the middle. The Republic had victory. Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Knight